


A Soft Epilogue

by WonderWriters



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Artemis - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Kid Flash - Freeform, Pain, Sad, Spitfire - Freeform, Tigress - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, hahahahahah, hahahahahahahahahahahah, wally dies again, wally west needs to not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWriters/pseuds/WonderWriters
Summary: Well. I got inspiration from a quote. So. Which is not mine."I think we deserve a soft epilogue, my love. We are good people and we've suffered enough." - Nikka UrsulaWritten by Vanna because I'm evil.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Kudos: 7





	A Soft Epilogue

“I think we deserve a soft epilogue, my love. We are good people and we’ve suffered enough.” 

Her fingers were in his hair, his head in her lap. The words were a broken sound on the woman’s lips. He was supposed to live, they were supposed to have a life together. A long, happy life. But it was being taken away from them. 

Again. 

Tears filled her grey eyes as he stared up at her, his hand weakly lifting up as he shakily wiped a tear that had fallen. His own tears had started to fall at the sight of hers. They did deserve a soft epilogue, a happy ending, but they were heroes. They had never stopped being heroes. 

“One day… We will, another life.” He promised, the blood dripping down the side of his mouth as he coughed, pain shooting throughout his body. He knew there wasn’t much time left. “I’ll find you, beautiful. And we’ll have a happy ending this time.” 

Wally gave her a smile just as the light started to fade from his eyes and his hand fell to his side and with his final breath, he told her once more the words he said everyday. 

“I love you, Artemis… Now and forever…”


End file.
